Character Creation
OVERVIEW All new characters all start at level 1. For now, they are either residents of, or just arriving at, the City of Rook. Psionics and firearms do not exist in this campaign at this time, but may be 'unlocked' at a later date. Any character option that is based off of them is not allowed, even if they are left out of the sections where we ban specifics things. Ability Scores We use a 20 point buy. Only two stats may dip into the negatives and you may not exceed -6 in any stat AFTER all racial/misc modifiers. Character Sheet You must use the sheet linked in this thread . No other character sheet will be accepted. Name your file according to the following convention: *"Character date level.pdf" For example, "Slag Fats 12-1-2014 L1.pdf" *If you submit and then realize you made an error, add a "Fixed" to the end of your file name. For example, "Slag Fats 12-1-2014 L1 Fixed.pdf" *If you submit a new sheet the same day, either because new significant changes have occurred, or a Realm Watch has asked you to make changes, add a v2, v3, etc... For example, "Slag Fats 12-1-2014 L1 v2.pdf" 'Sources' We only use official Pathfinder sources. Playtest material is not allowed unless explicitly allowed here. No third party material is allowed. As we aren't playing in the future, anything from the Technology Guide is banned. Races We have a limited selection of available races at this point. As time passes and events happen, more and more races will be 'unlocked' and available for play. A full write up on the available races can be found on our Races page. Here's a summary: * Dwarf * Drow ** Spell Resistance: Drow possess spell resistance(SR) equal to 1 plus their total number of class levels. Drow can increase their Spell Resistance with 2 new feats. * Elf * Gnome * Goblin (Unlocked Sept. 22nd, 2014) * Half-Elf * Half-Orc * Halfling * Human * Oread Age Up to you but it is entirely fluff. We do just alter stats for aging. Classes You can pick a class from any of the core, base, alternate or hybrid classes other than those that are explicitly banned. At this point, only the Anti-paladin and Gunslinger are banned, both for thematic reasons. Archetypes You may choose Paizo archetypes as per the rules. However, some archetypes are banned from play due to either thematic or balance concerns. * Summoner - Synthesist * Any Class - Any archetype relying on firearms to function Deity There is no specific pantheon that we use for Dragons Gate. Your character may believe in who, or what, they wish to believe in. Divine powers do not come from Gods. They come from within. This means your character may chose their deity from any pantheon, or may make one up. You may also worship an ideal. The mechanical result of this is a system unchanged from standard Pathfinder. You have three options: # Use a paizo published deity along with their published domains and favored weapon (this is the only option that allows for a favored weapon). # Use the regular rules for worshipping an ideal, which summed up are pick two domains and you don't get a favored weapon. # Make up your god(s) and use the the rules for worshipping an ideal, which summed up are pick two domains and you don't get a favored weapon. Your choices should be reconciled in your back story. Of course you may always choose to not worship any deity. Alignment You may choose whichever alignment is appropriate for your character concept, even evil alignments. However, we are firmly in the camp of "players shouldn't be asshats". Meaning, any player actively working to make life suck for other players, won't be tolerated. Thus, a more nuanced characterization of an evil alignment is fine. Pure embodiment of evil... not so much. Feats Leadership is not allowed. Story feats are not allowed. Focused Worker and Focused Overseer are changed so that magic may not be chosen as your focused capital. Traits You may select two traits. The following are not allowed: * Drawbacks * Any Trait that increases starting Gold * Traits related to factions that do not exist in the world * Campaign specific traits HP Max at first. After level 1 every EVEN level you get 1/2HD rounded down + 1(bonus) + Con. Every ODD level after you get 1/2HD rounded down + Con. Animal companions work the same way, except to note that their HD are considered levels. So a 2 HD animal companion is treated like a level 2 character. Meaning, they get 8 hp for their first HD and 5 for their second. Thus, they start with 13 + con hp. Starting Equipment Characters will start the game using the average amount of starting gold for their selected class. If you so choose, and have the proper skill points you are allowed to spend gold crafting starting gear. You may only do so if you could succeed on a crafting roll while taking 10. The crafting cost for magical items is 1/2 the purchase cost. The crafting cost for mundane items is 1/2 the purchase cost. Personality, Desciption, Background Dragons Gate is meant to be an immersive experience. Bring your character to life! For you background, avoid anything desert or dinosaur themed as those elements don't currently exist on the starting continent of Eramar. Spells Choose spells as per your class. The following spells are altered or banned: * Blood money - Spell effects created with blood money last for a maximum of 1 hour per caster level, after which they disappear. No spell effect created with blood money can be sold. * Fabricate - Banned (we may do something cool with this later but for now we'd rather not invalidate mundane crafting) Review and Submit Please review your character sheet and fill it out as completely as possible. You will keep this sheet on your own computer, and submit a copy of it here: dbinbox.com/dragonsgate Drag the file to the words “Drag files here to upload”, or choose the file to upload where it says “+ Choose Files”, Post a Character Submission Thread After uploading your completed character sheet here dbinbox.com/dragonsgate, you must post a character submission thread for the character so we can communicate with you and review the character, informing you of any adjustments you may have to make. Simply post a new thread, labeled as shown below, and containing all the information described. Thread Title: Name| Race | Class Character Name: ___________ Character & Description: What do you look like, how do you dress, etc. Background Information: Who is your character? Why is she arriving in Rook, or if you live there, what do you do? What are your characters life goals?